This Core provides computer, electronics, instrumentation and machine shop support services to the Program Project Gram Investigators. The services are an essemial part of the Projects' protocol design, animal maintenance, data acquisition and data analyses. Specific services range from creating instrumentation for acute and chronic animal experimemation to managing a World Wide Web server, to precision machining of custom mechanical parts. The personnel in this core are responsible for developing and implementing advances in microcomputer technology and software, and for developing new instrumentation to meet the research needs of the Program Project. Instrumentation and computer technologies developed by the various investigators are made available to all members of the Program Project team. Imaging support for immunohistochemical, densitometic, morphometric, and stereological analyses has been added by the Core during the previous grant period by the various projects as required for their experimental protocols. The Core will continue to increase the support for histological and immunohistochemical analyses during the next funding period. The Core will continue to support the development and use of mathematical modeling to as a quantitative way to test new and integrative physiological concepts.